The Boy in the Black Pajamas
by Used 2 B a Jew
Summary: Ever see the tragic movie 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' Well...Ever watch Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji? Put the two together, and what do you get? Read the Title :U Ciel as Bruno, Sebastian as Smole. Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, boy x boy may be a lemon in later chapters. May or may NOT be a happy ending...Read to find out : Rated M for language, abuse, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Pretties / ****人****‿‿****人 **

**I watched this movie at school for WW1 & WW2 called 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas.' And the whole time…I couldn't help but think of our dearest Sebby-Chan and Ciel ;DD**

**Sooooo! I decided to make a fan fiction ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****) Like a BOSS!**

**If you've never seen this movie then you're a jackass ._.**

**Just kiddin with ya folks ^^ **

**Or am I ._.**

**Anyways, if you're too lazy to go look it up on Wikipedia, then I'll give you my shortest summary:**

**It's about a boy named Bruno whose father is promoted to army general for Germany. Its WW2 and Hitler hates Jews :U Sooooo After Bruno moves, it turns out that there's a concentration camp down the road. Bruno thinks it's a farm, and when he goes over to make friends, he meets Smole. Smole is a Jewish boy who ends up being Bruno's best friend. Bruno's family decides to move again, but Smole's parents mysteriously go missing…**

**Have you ever heard of what they did to Jews to kill them? The showers? Yeah? Well okay…**

**Basically, Bruno disguises himself as a Jew, sneaks into the concentration camp, and tries to help find Smole's parents. However, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some soldiers came and gathered all the Jews in a certain area, and take them to a big room. They make them all strip, and then force them into a crowded room. (Another word for 'the shower')**

**Bruno's parents see that Bruno is missing, and run to the concentration camp, but the soldiers pour the poison gas into the room, and by the time the parents get there it's too late…**

**R.I.P Bruno & Smole D'X I cried…And then everyone laughed at me **ಠ**.**ಠ

**So this is a crossover of Kuroshitsuji! With Ciel as Bruno & Sebastian as Smole :D**

**Ohhh and Imma change Peter( I think that was the old jew's name ._. –forgets everything- into Smole so he and Ciel get to bond better :U**

**But I'm changing the ending *sniff sniff* I could NEVER write that DXX Too sad!**

**Oh and this is a shonen-ai/ fluffy story…. So it's Sebastianxciel…Oh and there might eventually be a lemon…If I feel like it o- 3 o-**

****** Characters in this story may be a little OC at times, and I have to lower Sebastian's age to 16 so it doesn't seem so pedophile-ish…*****

**Sorry pedobear! D':**

**Well anyways…That's enough info for now…Thanks for reading! :D**

It was a good day in London. Not too hot, not too cold. Not too wet, not too dry. It seemed that everyone was enjoying the weather today. People were riding bikes, dogs were taken out for walks, ladies were talking amongst themselves in the street, and kids were running all over town playing games with one another.

However, there was one family enjoying their life on the inside. Down on the left hand corner of Parkens Avenue was a grand white house, with beautiful flowers blooming all across the black Iron Gate. Outside the house was a big white truck, with big print that said "MOVERS" on the side. Big hulky men came out from the house, carrying couches and chairs, and desks. But who would want to move away from such a lovely home?

Meanwhile, back in one of the alleys in London, ran a group of children, swaying their arms like airplanes, zooming all across London. There was Alios; a short blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes, taking the lead down alley ways and sidewalks, Dagger; a slim tall boy with bleached blond hair with a section of it black and brown eyes, right behind Alios. A few feet away from the blondes were Snake, and Joker. Snake skinny boy with short silvery white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes. Next to him was Joker. Joker is the tallest who has purple eyes and red hair bleached at the tips, with a purple teardrop tattoo under his left eye. Last but not least, behind the group was Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel is the shortest of them all, with big blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. He was laughing as he zoomed through the air like an airplane. Even though his friends always beat him, he still always had so much fun!

The group zoomed past the big white house, none of them paying any mind to it. Except for one. The navy haired boy stopped immediately at the sight of the van, and glanced over at the house. He slowly walked through the gate, and stepped out of the way for the passing-movers taking one of the chairs into the truck. Ciel walked through the front door, to find the house clean of empty of the furniture he would always sit in. He gazed at the house he grew up in, empty, lifeless, and almost pitiful…

"Hello Sweetheary!" his mother, Rachel Phantomhive called, walking down the ornate spiraling staircase with glee. "M-Mother, what's going on?" Ciel asked, in a slightly- panicking voice. "We're celebrating!" she replied in a cheery tone.

"Celebrating?"

"You're fathers been given a promotion.

"P-Promotion? Isn't he still a soldier?"

"Well yes of course! But, a more important type of soldier. Your father will tell you more about it later. Now, come along."

"M-Moving!" Ciel asked, jumping up from his seat. "Where to?"

Vincent Phantomhive, a tall man with sharp features and jet black hair replied "The countryside."

"But that's miles away! What about Alios? And Dagger? And Joker and Snake?" Ciel asked, concerned.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard, but we're all having to say goodbye to our friends for the time being." His mother reassured him with a kind smile.

"But this is the best house ever!" Ciel said with a pouting face.

"You never know Ciel," Vincent said with a grin. "The house we're going to might be better than this one." He said.

"B-But I don't want to go!"

Rachael sighed. She knew this would be difficult. After all, Ciel had so many great friends, and he grew up here. So of course he would want to stay. The boy was only 10, so he wouldn't exactly understand having to move for war…

"Think of this as an adventure, Ciel. Like in one of your books." Vincent said with a smile. "Now, go up to your room and pack."

Ciel sighed. "Yes father." He said, and made his way up to his room slowly. He was going to miss this house…and his friends. What if he couldn't make any new friends? What if he was all alone the entire summer? That would suck…Big time.

Then again…It sorta was like an adventure. A new house and a new area to explore…Maybe he would even find buried treasure!

[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[

Ciel sighed. He was bored as hell. He's been stuffed in two cars, a horse carriage, and a small train compartment. He looked out the window. It was like he was in the middle of nowhere.

No trees…No houses….No stores….Not even a hint of color in the desert-wasteland he was passing.

How could he possibly make new friends out here?

He remembered leaving the house, early this morning. He climbed into the automobile with his suitcase, and glanced back to his waving friends. Alios was waving frantically, a sad smile on his face as tears dripped down the milky white cheeks. Joker and Dagger smiled at him reassuringly, giving him a light wave considered to Alios's. Snake just gave a slight nod to the navy haired boy, though you could still see the slight twitch of his lips upward. The car started moving forward, and he watched as his friends became farther away within each second. The four boys started running after the automobile, giggling and shoving, fighting over who would miss Ciel the most.

Said bluenette smiled in advance. His friends were goofballs, but he still loved them. No matter what, he ought to never forget them, he made himself promise. Nobody could replace the spot they held in his heart. He simply wouldn't allow it.

Ciel slumped in his seat. He missed them already. If they were here, surely he wouldn't be as bored. They'd all chat and make jokes and laugh…But here he was, sitting with his parents, bored as hell; though he would never say such a thing aloud.

"Mother, how long until we reach the house?" the young Phantomhive asked in a whiny voice for the umpteenth time today.

"Soon." His mother replied in a monotone voice. She was starting to get annoyed at her 'little angel' and at the same time she was a nervous wreck. Her husband had just been promoted to the General of the Army, and now they were moving out in the countryside in the middle of nowhere. She knew this wouldn't be good for Ciel, as he wouldn't have any friends to play with until the war is over. But if it keeps him safe, then she must approve.

However, was this the safest risk to take? Vincent Phantomhive, her husband, had informed her that there was a concentration camp a couple miles away. What if Ciel were to go exploring and somehow cross this camp? She wanted to keep him safe…To protect him from the horrible war destruction. To keep him pure. Just like she used to be.

Like Rachael, Ciel was very kindhearted. She knew it would break the little boy's heart to see a camp treating innocent people so terribly. Yes, that's right, innocent. Though she grew up being lectured on how the Jews were to blame for Germany losing the war in WW1, she never truly believed in it. She merely pretended to, for she would be sent as an outcast if any officials heard these beliefs.

Rachael sighed. She would have to forbid 'exploring' until she knew exactly where this camp was.

Ciel studied his mother's expression. Worry glimmered across her features as she gripped her bag tightly. What was it she was so worried about? She was the one who said this would all be an adventure! A new house to explore, new friends, and a new bedroom!

Ciel smiled, and sat back against the seat, imagining the house he would be living in for who knows how long.

His belly rumbled with butterflies, as he tapped his fingers on the seat impatiently.

He couldn't wait to get to the house!

[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[

Ciel had been fast asleep by the time they arrived at the house. It was a ghastly thing, in Rachael's opinion. It was a dirty white house with a large white stone fence around it. Guards stood at every edge of the fence, looking intensely for intruders. "Ciel, wake up! It's our new home!"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and looked out the window.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

**End of chapter one…Good? I don't know…I cut the party out of it because I couldn't really figure out what to write…**

**Review? :D Maybe? No? Aww :(**

**REVIEW OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****)**

**Yeah,that's right I'm goin there :U **

**Review=Lots of Love & Cookies! :D**

**Yaaaaay!**


	2. Author's Note

I. Am. A. Dipshit.

I seriously forgot all about this ; ~ ;

I forgot my username, since i always fucking change it.

I forgot my yahoo account since i switched over to gmail.

And I forgot just about everything else, until i accidently hit 'yahoo' and found all the reviews sent to my email account from this story.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *tableflip* (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻ BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA !

I haven't been this fucking pissed off for a long time (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡

Anyways...

I am so sorry D,XXXXXXXXX

Second *bangs head off table* DIPSHIT! DIPSHIT! DIPSHIT!

Third,

I actually made another account called Plattapuss'sCandyland...I think imma just transfer over to that account o3o (and bring the story with me C:)

Tehehehe o3o

Well thats all!

Sorry for the inconvienience!

Thanks for all the kind reviews!~

-Ace


End file.
